The World is a Cruel Place
by PerpleNerple
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman still has much to deal with due to the impending titan threat, just after finishing off the female titan Annie. She has a heavy weight on her shoulders and there might be a special someone, Sasha Blouse, who can help her lift some of the weight off. But will she accept help? Will she allow herself to feel? Rated M for future.


**Completely different type of story than my normal ones, but I recently got into the anime Attack on Titan and I fell in** ** _love_** **with it. I also fell in love with Mikasa x Sasha pairing (they my OTP fr) and there is a lack of fanfiction with them as a pairing so I thought I would give it a shot. Reviews will motivate me to write more so please do :) Also there might be mention of Levi x Eren pairing in the future B) Pretty rusty on my writing but... gimme a chance... c'mon ^u^**

Mikasa Ackerman, the top of her class tossed and turned in her small cot. So many thoughts were pulsing through her brain. The Military Police and Scout Regiment had almost defeated Annie. The female titan rebelled against all and was almost finished off by Eren Yeager, who was also a titan shifter. He would have killed her off, but before he could she quickly crystallized making it impossible for anyone to get to her. Mikasa scoffed,

 _Coward._

She was so worried about Eren, every time he shifted into a titan or even went into battle. Her half-brother was very important to her. He was the main reason she lives, he keeps her going. She feels the need to protect him ever since his mother pleaded and begged for her to, right before her death by a titan. She just has to trust that he can take care of himself, but still keep a close eye on him.

 _He's the only family I have left. I have to protect him._

She can't lose him.

She _won't_.

She sat up in her cot and swung her legs down so that she was sitting on the side of her bed. She looked at the bed beside her to see a snoring Ymir. Sighing from being increasingly deprived of sleep, she decided to get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen to maybe help her slumber. She put on her boots and scarf then headed outside. Across the road was the kitchen and dining quarters, she looked both ways just in case anyone might be lurking about and slipped inside the door swiftly. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure already in the kitchen.

She squinted her eyes.

"Sasha?"

Sasha Blouse was also a part of the Survey Corps. She was ranked 9th best in the post-graduated 104th Trainees Squad, of which Mikasa was ranked 1st.

Sasha spun around quickly with a guilty-ridden wide-eyed look on her face. Half a piece of bread was hanging out of her mouth, crumbs scattered all over her face and shirt. She tried to speak but only a muffle came out. Mikasa slightly smiled, crossing her arms.

"Mik-"

She finished chewing and swallowed her bread vigorously.

"Mikasa! I didn't see you!"

She suddenly darted and knelt at Mikasa's feet, with both of her hands clasped together tightly, a pleading look on her face.

"Mikasa please don't tell Levi! He'll take half of my food rations for a week! I can- I can't afford that!"

A tear escaped one of her eyes as she pleaded. Mikasa thought,

 _This girl with her food._

She sighed,"Okay potato girl, get up." Mikasa still had a slight smile on her face as she watched Sasha get up.

 _I hope she's in a good mood, maybe she won't tell Levi!_

Sasha stared into Mikasa's eyes, waiting for what she would say.

"Relax Sasha I'm not going tell Levi, you're okay. I know how much you love-"

"Oh thank you Mikasa!" Sasha hugged Mikasa tightly, with a huge smile spread across her face.

Mikasa held both her arms out, surprised.

"Of course Sasha," she said with bewilderment as she pat her back lightly. Sasha pulled back with a content look on her face.

"Anyways, what are you doing up this late?" She looked at Mikasa with curiosity dripping from her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

Mikasa walked pass Sasha to get a glass of water.

"I thought I would get some water."

Sasha sat down at the table. Mikasa frowned, she didn't feel like having company with the amount of things on her mind right now.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Sasha put both her hands under her chin, surveying Mikasa with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Sasha." She felt a bit cold but it was true. Mikasa was not one to let all her thoughts spill out for anyone, she usually kept to herself. But undoubtedly, Sasha wasn't just anyone to Mikasa.

 _It's not like she would feel the same way._

She filled her glass and drank the cup within a few small gulps. She set the glass on the counter and put her head down, with her eyes closed.

Sasha removed her hands from under her chin and looked down,"Oh, okay Mikasa, I'm sorry."

She looked over at Sasha looking down at her hands with a hurt look on her face.

 _How could I say no to that face._

She slowly walked over and sat on the chair across from Sasha.

"There's just a lot of things on my mind at the moment."

Sasha looked up with hopeful eyes, she had a glisten in those hazelnut eyes that Mikasa had always noticed about her.

"You can tell me Mikasa!" she smiled.

Mikasa sighed and gave in.

"I'm just worried about," Mikasa hesitated,"everyone. Everything has gone to hell. The world is a very cruel place," Mikasa huffed cynically.

"Hey it's not all bad,"Sasha placed one of her hands over Mikasa's folded ones, making Mikasa blush instantly,"Annie didn't break through the wall, and we don't know when she'll uncrystallize, but I don't think she'll stay like that forever."

Mikasa found a small twinge of hope in Sasha's words. Everyone knew how intuitive Sasha was, she was actually very intelligent despite her fun-loving personality. Not to mention she was very courageous when faced with a threat. It's something Mikasa admired very much about her.

"We also have the basement to explore, that should give us some very important answers." She smiled and rubbed Mikasa's hand with the pad of her thumb.

"That is true Sasha, thank you."

There was a slight silence, Mikasa fidgeted,"I'm also worried about Eren, mostly."

Mikasa noticed disappointment quickly glaze over Sasha's eyes but it was soon replaced by curiosity again.

"I can tell you two are very close." Sasha withdrew her hand and looked down at both her hands again.

 _She's probably with him, I've heard the rumors._

"Yes, we are. We grew up together, he's the only family I have," Mikasa said apathetically.

"You guys are close, sometimes it seems like you two-" Sasha bit her lip, not bringing her eyes to Mikasa's.

"Stop," Mikasa held a hand up with an indifferent look on her face,"I only see him as my brother. I couldn't think of him like that."

"Really?" Sasha looked up at Mikasa.

"Yes."

 _Why would she ask about that?_ She's p _robably just curious, she's always been that way._

"We should try to get some sleep, and since you've got your filling..." Sasha giggled as a smile tugged at Mikasa's lips.

"Let's go."

As Mikasa stood up, Sasha linked her arm in Mikasa's with the same grin she had on her face when she hugged her before. This immediately made Mikasa blush once again, she looked everywhere but Sasha.

 _Why do I feel like this around her? And_ _ **why**_ _am I blushing so much?_

Mikasa shook her head at herself as they both made their way out the door toward their barracks.

They quietly tiptoed inside and when it was time for both of them to go to their separate beds, Sasha leaned over and swiftly pecked Mikasa's cheek.

She whispered with half lidded eyes and bright red face,"Goodnight Mikasa."

Sasha left swiftly to her cot leaving Mikasa standing there, stunned and wide-eyed. By this time Mikasa's face was _burning_. She turned and went to her cot, laying down under the covers thinking to herself.

 _What was that? Why would Sasha do that? And she was blushing so much, just as much as me._

Mikasa hadn't quite admitted it to herself, but she did find Sasha very attractive. Her tall slender figure emitted the fact she was in top shape. The way her long dark brown hair fell so elegantly on her shoulders when in her usual ponytail. Sasha's smile always warmed Mikasa's heart when she saw it. Mikasa closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She drifted off with her only thoughts being of Sasha.


End file.
